Dans ses bras
by park jin ha
Summary: Une occasion de se faire un nouvel ami. Quand elle est seule et abandonnée c'est dans ses bras qu'elle trouve le réconfort


\- aller viens mione !

\- non ginny je ne préfère pas , se serai gênant ton frère me fait la gueule depuis 3 semaines et harry ne me parle que pour nous remettre ensemble je ne supporterai pas 2 semaines a vivre avec eux et a faire semblant que tout va bien pour tes parents le tout sous les regards de reproche de ton frère.

\- laisse leur juste un peu de temps pour qu'ils se remettent de la rupture de toute façons c'était inévitable que sa casse un jour

\- ah bon ?

\- et Bien sur vous êtes le trio d'or les meilleurs amis et puis tu es un génie et mon frère pense encore que pour faire de la glace au chocolat il faut une vache qui produise du lait chocolaté ...

je ris légèrement et m'assois sur mon lit en regardant ginny finir sa valise, ça va être vide ici pour Noël je suis la seul lionne a rester tout les griffondors vont faire les fêtes avec leurs familles mais moi je n'ai plus de famille et mes meilleurs amis me font la tête par ce que je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je n'aimais pas ron, du moins pas comme il le souhaite.

\- allo hermione ici la terre !

Je regarde ginny surprise et elle rit doucement

\- c'est par ce que je parle de malfoy que tu es dans la lune ?

\- Malfoy ?

\- Alors tu n'as pas écouté du tout ?

Je secoue la tête l'air désolée et Elle sourit amusée

\- je disais que de toute façons le seul qui a sa chance avec toi c'est draco

\- quoi ? Mais ginny t'es complètement folle c'est Malfoy !

\- oh je t'en pris ta vus comme il te dévore des yeux ? Et puis c'est le seul qui peut te faire concurrence intellectuellement ...

\- peut être mais c'est un serpent qui m'insulte depuis toujours !

\- il est sexy musclé ... mon dieu je l'ai déjà vu sous la douche après un entrainement sans faire exprès bien évidement ... on en mangerai

\- ginny !!je la regarde outrée alors qu'elle éclate de rire

\- fais pas ta prude on a toute penser au moins une fois à Malfoy sous la douche

je rougie lui donnant hélas raison Meme si j'ai vraiment tres honte de l'admettre j'était amoureuse de lui en 3 eme année et bon les hormones tout ça mais c'est fini maintenant je ne ressent plus rien meme si il est très sexy

\- bref lui aussi reste pour les vacances avec un peu de chance il te fera oublier tes soucis

je lui lance un coussin en rougissant mais elle l'évite et sort de la chambre en riant

\- joyeux Noël mione !

Je la salut et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant 2 semaines toute seule sans famille je ferme les yeux et décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air je marche donc sans but dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à atterrir en haut de la tour d'astronomie il fait déjà noir et Je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à mes parents. ou sont ils ? que font ils ? Que deviennent ils ? Ici isoler dans le noir je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie je me laisse glisser contre le mur et ferme les yeux enserrant mes genoux des bruits de pas se font entendre mais je préfère les ignorer

\- tiens tiens tiens tout les lions on abandonner leur cheftaine

je relève la tête et soupire en reconnaissant draco l'image de lui sous la douche me reviens et j'insulte mentalement ginny en me cachant a nouveau dans mes bras les joues plus rouge que jamais.

\- lâches moi malfoy je suis pas d'humeur

\- oh la petite lionne a le Cœur brisée par le rouquinounet a sa maman ?

\- Je peut pas avoir le cœur brisée puisque c'est moi qui l'ai quitter abrutit ! dégage maintenant !

je le regarde énervée et un petit sourire mesquin apparaît sur ses levres

\- sérieux ?! tu la larguer ? oh mon ideux je veut tout les détails !

il viens s'assoir a côté de moi l'air plus heureux que jamais Comme si on était des amis

\- pourquoi ta fait ça ? il a pleurer ? tu as des photo ? Il a du tomber de tellement haut j'aurai aimer voir ça !

\- Tas pas compris quoi dans dégage ? Je suis pas ton amie juste par ce que j'ai quitter ron d'accord ?! tu peut pas te contenter de me traiter de sang de bourbe et me lâcher ?

\- Se serai beaucoup moins Drôle que d'apprendre comment il a réagit quand la meilleure sorcière de notre génération l'a larguer

il me sourit

\- aller steuplais raconte en plus on s'en fiche de ton sang ...

je le regarde choquée vraiment il se fiche de mon sang maintenant ? il doit être malade

\- malfoy ta pris un coup sur la tête ?

\- Non je m'ennuie et puis ton sang je m'en fiche c'est mon père qui est psychotique mais maintenant qu'il est à azkaban je suis tranquille

c'est donc pour ça qu'il m'insultais ? Pourquoi il a l'air d'un bisounours maintenant ? C'est beaucoup moins sexy

\- bon granger tu me la raconte l'histoire ! il a étais humilier ? Par ce que je reste un Malfoy hein ! une belette qui se fait humilier moi j'aime ça

\- oh ça va je lui ai juste dit que que je l'aimais que Comme un ami et que pendant la guerre c'est par ce que je pensais qu'on allait mourir que je l'ai embrasser

\- eurk ... tu la quitter devant témoin au moins ?

\- non bien sur que non enfin !

\- Dommage ...

il fait une moue déçu puis regarde devant lui

\- au faite je m'excuse pour les insultes jetais obligé tu vois moi je m'en fiche moldu pas moldu tant qu t'es pas un weasley ça me va

je sourit amusée et lève les yeux au ciel, un silence s'installe un silence tranquille. je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit imaginer. malfoy n'est pas si con au final peut être que ... Si il n'y avais pas eu sont père on serrait devenu ami... enfin dans l'hypothèse où il est sincère se soir. je sent son souffle près de mon oreille et j'ouvre les yeux en tournant la tête je me retrouve face a son visage près ... trop près du mien.

\- tu parle a voix haute hermione ...

il sourit et je rate un battement de cœur lorsqu'il prononce mon nom

\- si mon père n'avait pas été la on serait bien plus qu'amis ...

j'entre dans ma chambre bien après la couvre feux comme tout les jours depuis le début des vacances. Ça fait quelques jours que draco et moi nous nous retrouvons dans la tour d'astronomie il est vraiment sympa au fond. on plaisante, on parle c'est un garcons intelligent. après notre première conversation nous somme tout les deux repartis dans nos dortoirs respectif et le lendemain il est venu petit déjeuner a ma table prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus de tourte a la citrouille a sa table je le soupsonne juste de ne pas avoir voulu me laisser seule. il m'a demander si je voulais bien lui pardonner pour ses erreurs passées et si on pouvais devenir ami. je doit avouer qu'au début j'étais septique mais au fond je sens qu'il est quelqu'un de bien il mange avec moi tout les jours et Meme si les autres on faillit s'étouffer en voyant notre nouvelle amitié, ça ne semble pas embêter plus que ça les quelques élèves qui sont rester pour les vacances. je découvre un draco dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence : gentil , drôle , taquin , charmant. le draco dont je rêvais plus jeune. grâce a lui je me sent moins seule moins triste mais ce soir c'est Noël. pas de bal cette année mc gogo a décréter que c'était l'année du deuil il n'y aura qu'une fête en fin d'année pour fêter le renouveau un nouveau départ. quoi qu'il en soit cette ambiance me rend nostalgique que ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'ai perdu mes parents. Je triture dans mon assiette sous le regard inquiet de draco.

\- ça va mione ?

\- Je ... oui je suis juste fatiguer

je lui sourit doucement et me relève

\- je vais aller me coucher joyeux Noël draco

\- joyeux Noël mione

il me sourit tristement , il commence a me connaître il s'inquiète. quand je retrouve enfin mon lit je soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux en espérant pouvoir oublier tout mon mal être et m'endormir. mais un léger tapotement m'en empêche et quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois une silhouette devant ma fenêtre qui semble voler sur un balais , je prend ma baguette prête a attaquer si le faut mais a nouveau l'homme frappe a la fenêtre.

\- lumos

le bout de ma baguette s'illumine et je perçois enfin a travers la vitre deux orbes grises qui me fixe , il me sourit doucement et j'ouvre la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer.

\- qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je viens te remonter le moral

il me sourit et me tend la main pour m'inviter a monter sur le balais avec lui, je le regarde hésitante fixant un peut plus bas le parc de l'école

\- aller monte je vais pas te manger

\- je... je sais pas voler ... j'ai ... j'ai peur du vide

\- c'est pour ça que je suis la mione fais moi confiance

il me sourit a nouveau sa main tendu vers moi et je sombre dans son regard si intense comme hypnotisée je glisse ma main dans la sienne frissonnant a son contacte il me tire contre lui sur le ballais et je m'assoit entre ses jambes serrant automatiquement le balais alors que sont torse se colle contre mon dos, je tremble le germent d'appréhension.

\- détend toi je suis là...

je ferme les yeux , et tente de me détendre me concentrant sur lui et ses bras qui viennent doucement me serrer ses mains se posent sur les miennes délicatement , je sent son torse fin et musclé contre mon dos sa tête se pose doucement sur mon épaule et il me sert un peu plus contre lui , un soupire d'aise m'échappe et je sourit inconsciemment quand le vent souffle doucement dans mes cheveux. je soupire d'aise ici je me sent en sécurité comme jamais , dans ses bras a lui je ne me sent plus seule, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit devant ce spectacle éblouissant , la lune face a nous et ce tapis de nuage sous nos pieds, nous somme seule au monde juste lui et moi la ou aucun malheur ne peut nous arriver je sourit devant ce spectacle magnifique et je sent son souffle chaud glisser prêt de mon oreille

\- ici mione rien ne peut t'atteindre , ici tu peut rire , tu peut sourire , tu peut pleurer car avec moi tes secrets seront bien garder ; ici tu peut laisser ton cœur s'exprimer.

Je tourne doucement mon visage vers lui et je sourit doucement , je vais le laisser s'exprimer oui, je l'embrasse doucement timidement et il sourit contre mes lèvres en resserrant son étreinte chaude avec tendresse. Oui ici rien ne m'atteindra, dans ses bras rien ne peut plus me faire douter, je l'aime il n'y a qu'ici qu'est ma place. Et peut importe ce qu'en penseront les autres tant qu'il sera à mes côtés.


End file.
